Día de Decisiones
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Harry ya es mayor y está listo para cumplir con la misión encomendada por Dumbledore. Pero antes de eso, hay una boda a la cual asistir... y una decisión personal que tomar. Considerado uno de los mejores fics en su versión original, ahora traducido.
1. De libertad, amor y misiones secretas

**–o–**

Harry Potter**  
Día de Decisiones**

**Escrito por  
**Megawacky Max

**–o–**

**Notas del Autor:**

Terminé de leer "El Príncipe Mestizo" una semana después de mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro, y esta idea se subió a mi cabeza veinticuatro horas después de eso.

Esta historia contiene spoilers. Muchísimos spoilers. No se aventuren más adelante si aún no han leído el sexto libro. Han sido advertidos.

**–o–**

**Día de Decisiones**

**–o–**

**Capítulo Uno  
De libertad, amor, y misiones secretas**

Había un gentil sonido rompiendo el opresivo silencio en aquella habitación del número cuatro, Privet Drive. Era el tranquilo _tic–tac_ proveniente del reloj, cuidadosamente reparado, sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Sus manecillas mostraban media hora para la medianoche.

La fecha era 30 de Julio.

Harry Potter estaba ocupado. Estaba esperando.

Estaba observando a través de la ventana. La niebla al otro lado había aumentado desde el año anterior. Los Dementotes estaban aumentando en número, y rápido. Habían sido vistos merodeando en las cercanías, un par de veces. No… habían sido _sentidos _merodeando. Después de todo, los Muggles no podían realmente verlos. Oh, pero podían sentir su presencia todo el tiempo.

Era la primera vez en años que la habitación de Harry se veía tan limpia y ordenada. No había restos de pergamino por el suelo, tampoco libros extraños con extraño contenido. Incluso la jaula encima del baúl estaba vacía. Harry había enviado a Hedwig adelante a cuenta propia. Ella conocía el camino mucho mejor que él.

Una mirada de lado observó las manecillas del reloj. Veinticinco para la medianoche. Pronto Harry sería mayor de edad. Pronto sería autorizado a usar magia sin romper con las reglas del Ministerio. Pronto estaría listo para dejar a los Dursley a voluntad, y se aseguraría de hacerlo en el acto.

Y sin embargo… Pronto, además, la protección invisible que resguardaba la casa de los Dursley se esfumaría. Harry ya no estaría protegido por ella. Y tampoco lo estarían los Dursley.

A Harry le sorprendió descubrir lo repentinamente preocupado que se sentía por ellos. Era un hecho que Harry odiaba a los Dursley, pero no hasta el punto de…

Harry sacudió la cabeza, enfadado. Muy bien. Tenía casi veinte minutos. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó el baúl y se cercioró de que la jaula no rodase por el piso. Bajó las escaleras y depositó el baúl en el suelo. Una rápida mirada a la salita de estar reveló a los tres Dursley sentados en el sofá, viendo una película en la televisión.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Tío Vernon, siguiendo comandos naturales en él, gruñó en advertencia. Harry observó el reloj de pared: faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez, pero con más fuerza.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Tío Vernon sin desviar la mirada de la TV.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry, alto y claro.

Los tres Dursley voltearon sus cabezas hacia el delgado adolescente de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Harry nunca había sido tan directo.

—Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tus…

—Me marcho —interrumpió Harry.

Hubo un largo, extraño silencio. Tío Vernon no estaba preparado para ello. Tía Petunia no estaba preparada para ello. Dudley no estaba preparado para ello.

Nadie estaba preparado para ello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tío Vernon, sonando levemente sorprendido.

—Me voy de la casa. Para siempre —dijo Harry.

Tío Vernon intentó pensar que no se trataba de una broma. Él odiaba las bromas, especialmente cuando apuntaban hacia él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —finalmente ladró.

Quince minutos para la medianoche, mostraba el reloj.

—Lo que oíste —dijo Harry, tal vez más fríamente de lo necesario—. Felicidades. Tu deseo se cumplió: _me voy para siempre._

Tío Vernon intentó sonreír, pero sus instintos primitivos se lo estaban negando. Tenía que cerciorarse.

—Más vale que te expliques —dijo, aunque la respuesta provino de Tía Petunia.

—Está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años —susurró ella—. Cumplirá diecisiete esta noche. Ese hombre… ¿Recuerdas ese hombre, del año anterior, ese, cuál era su nombre…?

—Era… _Dumbo Lord_? —sugirió Vernon sin tacto—. Esos bichos raros siempre tienen esos nombres…

Harry intento no gritar en respuesta. Bien, dejaría que Vernon se saliese con la suya. Era inútil discutir estando a diez minutos de la libertad.

—_Dumbledore_ —dijo Harry en un susurro apretado—. Murió algunas semanas atrás. Probablemente no te importa, y no me importa si es así. Ya no me importa. Me marcho.

Dudley apagó el televisor de manera inconciente. Esto era mucho mejor que persecuciones de autos y edificios en llamas.

—¿Entonces es verdad¿Te marchas¿No es broma?

—No me quedaría ni un minuto más —susurró Harry—. Me quedé aquí sólo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. Ahora —añadió, sabiendo que debía decirlo—, hay una cosa que deberían saber, antes de que me marche.

—Seguro, seguro… —dijo Vernon apresuradamente. Comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No tengo idea de cuánto podrá interesarte esto, pero no me sentiré bien si me voy sin advertirles: según deberías recordar, el año pasado Dumbledore les comentó acerca de Lord Voldemort y su regreso al poder. Es posible que hayan notado un aumento en los… ehm… _accidentes _a lo largo del país ¿verdad?

Incluso Dudley movió la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento; la televisión y los periódicos estaban rebosantes de gente teniendo extraños accidentes en todas las formas posibles. Sin mencionar las docenas de desapariciones y asesinatos. Las calles ya no eran seguras, o al menos eso decía Tía Petunia por aquellos días.

—Obra de Voldemort —dijo Harry—. Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. No se preocupen si no entienden. Lo que sí deben entender, sin embargo, es que estábamos a resguardo en esta casa, gracias a las protecciones invocadas por Dumbledore hace ya años. Bien… Esta noche, en el momento en que me vuelva mayor de edad, las protecciones desaparecerán.

Vernon se mantuvo firme, igual que Dudley. Sólo Petunia, cuya hermana era bruja y por consiguiente tenía una vaga idea del mundo mágico, lanzó un pequeño quejido.

Cinco minutos para la media noche…

Harry dio media vuelta y caminó al pie de las escaleras, donde su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig esperaban. Se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden: su equipaje estaba allí, también su varita, y su capa de invisibilidad estaba prolijamente doblada en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Hubo un susurro proveniente desde atrás, y cuando Harry se volteó vio a los tres Dursley de pie en el marco, observándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estamos _desprotegidos_? — preguntó Tío Vernon.

Harry detectó una pizca de preocupación verdadera en su voz. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Tan desprotegido como cualquier otro, en realidad.

El lado primitivo de Vernon sintió una sacudida, y por la primera vez en su existencia decidió dar cabida a un poco de irrealidad.

—¿Y tú te _marchas_? —dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente—. Te marchas y nos dejas solos, _desprotegidos_?

—Exactamente lo que siempre deseaste —sonrió Harry.

—Pero…

—Qué ¿estás considerando la magia, después de todo? —Harry atacó.

—Yo…

—¿Bien?

Y Vernon pensó, muy a pesar de sí mismo, _"¿Y si había algo más que pudiese haber sabido, y decidí no saberlo?"_

—Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda —dijo Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo—, deberías usar esto.

Arrojó un Galleon a su tío, cuya mano atrapó la moneda en el aire, a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo.

—No la vendas, por favor. Sólo mantenla en un lugar seguro y frótala cinco veces con tu pulgar. Yo tengo otra como esa y seré advertido.

La campana del reloj de la salita de estar sonó. La medianoche había llegado.

—Bien —Harry susurró—, ya es hora, al fin. Ya soy libre.

Les dio a los Dursley una última, larga mirada. Vernon aún tenía la moneda de un Galleon firmemente apretada en su enorme puño.

—Adiós, entonces, y gracias por todo.

La sonrisa de Harry se incrementó un poco. Sujetó su baúl y la jaula y pensó en su Destino. Con un giro desapareció de la vista, libre de Privet Drive… Libre de los Dursley.

**–o–**

Hubo un estallido. Harry trató de no tropezar al momento de mantener balance. Ciertamente prefería las escobas a aquello, pero era el modo más rápido. Había Aparecido precisamente donde esperaba.

_Número doce, Grimmauld Place._

Se había negado a ir directamente a la Madriguera. No quería llegar demasiado tarde en la noche, y tampoco quería quedarse con los Dursley más tiempo del necesario. Así que sólo quedaba un lugar al cuál ir: la casa de Sirius.

_No_... Ahora era de Harry.

La idea aún era un poco impresionante. Harry era propietario de aquella casa. Tenía su propio lugar para detenerse a vivir. No era el mejor lugar (él habría escogido la Madriguera en cualquier otra oportunidad), pero era suyo y eso era suficientemente bueno. Recordó que se había negado a poseer la casa, al principio, pero Sirius quería que Harry usase el lugar. Le haría honor al deseo de su padrino.

Recordó que le había dado la casa a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Estarían allí? Después de todo, Dumbledore estaba—Harry no quería pensar en ello.

Se acercó y golpeó la puerta, su puerta, de modo experimental. Pasados unos pocos segundos, una sorprendida voz gritó desde el otro lado:

—¿Quién está ahí?

Obviamente, nadie esperaba visitantes en aquella casa. Había sido hecha Indetectable. Harry sonrió.

—Harry Potter —anunció.

—_¿Harry?_ ¡Dios mío — _No_, espera! Debo verificar que eres tú. A ver... Ah, esto servirá... No, espera, mejor—...

—¿Es realmente necesario, Tonks? —preguntó Harry.

La voz al otro lado guardó unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? Se supone que deberías estar con tus tíos y…–

—¡Tonks, por favor! —Harry estalló:— ¡He estado viviendo con los Dursley por dieciséis largos años¡La protección que Dumbledore conjuró sobre la casa desapareció minutos atrás, cuando cumplí diecisiete¡Acabo de Aparecerme aquí porque pensé que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix podrían tal vez seguir reuniéndose¡Necesito un lugar para quedarme hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur y...!

La puerta se abrió, y una joven bruja con cabello de un color rosa chicle apareció bajo el marco.

—Eso sería suficiente información. Hola, Harry.

Ella sonrió, Harry también.

La casa estaba más oscura de lo que Harry podía recordar. Había pasado más de un año desde que la había visitado por última vez, y por aquel entonces la familia Weasley y Hermione Granger habían limpiado parte de ella. Ahora el lugar aparentaba haberse colapsado. Había telarañas en todas partes y muchas manchas de humedad. El polvo acumulado en el piso, adornos y muebles parecía proceder de semanas. Tonks echó llave a la entrada y guió a Harry por el pasillo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Me refiero a, después de... ese día... Ya sabes.

—Lo sé —asintió Tonks, y su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estas pocas semanas. Los ataquen han aumentado. Seguramente lees el _Profeta _¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Alguna noticia de Snape o Malfoy?

Tonks meditó la respuesta. Sabía cómo se sentía Harry respecto a ese tema en particular.

—No —dijo—. De verdad, nada.

Harry no presionó el tema. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—¿Qué le pasó a la Orden?

—Ah, la Orden... —Tonks exhaló un largo, triste suspiro—. Se está volviendo difícil mantenernos juntos. Minerva McGonagall es nuestra nueva líder, pero realmente no creo que ella lo apruebe. Una cosa es volverse Directora de Hogwarts, pero ser el líder de una tropa en contra de Ya–Sabes–

—¿Qué pasó con Hogwarts? —interrumpió Harry. Había sido una de las principales preguntas en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

—Hogwarts... —dijo Tonks, muy despacio— no abrirá sus puertas, este año.

Nadie dijo nada. No había necesidad. Harry rompió el silencio.

—Claro. ¿Me hablabas de la Orden?

—Ah, sí, la Orden. Bueno, Mundungus está en Azkaban, como ya sabes.

—Por robar, espero —replicó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mundungus Fletcher había sido visto vendiendo posesiones de la casa Black.

—Ya sé que estás molesto. Mundungus no era gran ayuda, pero, bueno, Dumbledore confiaba en él—_¡no quise decir eso!_

Pero ella se había asustado en vano. En cualquier otra situación, Harry habría estallado y dicho algo como _"Dumbledore también confiaba en Snape, y ahí lo tienes¡asesinado por él!"_. Desde que Dumbledore se fue, Harry se había sentido más maduro. Se había obligado a ello, ya que ahora él había quedado prácticamente solo en la misión frente a él.

Nadie sabía de esta misión. De su misión. Nadie excepto unos pocos. Harry debía derrotar a Voldemort, pero primero él debía hallar y destruir los restos del alma destrozada de su oponente: _los Horrorcruxes_.

—No te preocupes, Tonks... No gritaré —susurró Harry.

Llegaron a la cocina. Un hombre, sentado a la mesa, saltó de su silla al ver al recién llegado.

—_¡Harry!_ —chilló Lupin. Harry no pudo evitar notar que Lupin se veía mucho mejor. Parecía ser que incluso había conseguido recuperar un poco de peso.

Lupin cruzó la habitación en unas pocas grandes zancadas y abrazó a Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No empieces, por favor. Cumplí diecisiete y me marché de los Dursley —comentó Harry sin una pizca de culpa.

—Oh, claro, claro... —dijo Lupin, y sonrió un poco—. Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenido a tu nueva vida. ¡Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place!

—¿Hay alguien más de la Orden, por aquí? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Lupin tomó asiento. Harry notó que Tonks se dirigió a la cocina.

—Sólo nosotros y Dedalus Diggle. Está durmiendo en el segundo piso. Entonces, dime¿cómo estás? —agregó, serio—. Me refiero a ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry sabía lo que Lupin quería decir.

—Estoy bien. Se siente raro haberlo perdido.

—Una gran pérdida —Lupin asintió—. La Orden casi se disuelve en ese momento. McGonagall está trabajando muy duro para mantenernos unidos, pero… temo que se está debilitando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está destrozada, pobrecita. Dumbledore muerto, ya sabes.

—Sí, Tonks me dijo algo acerca de eso, en el pasillo.

Observaron a Tonks. Harry dio cuenta que ella estaba cocinando. No había registrado el leve aroma de huevos fritos sino hasta entonces.

—¿Tú cocinas? —preguntó. Tonks se volvió y le sonrió.

—No soy la mejor cocinera del mundo, eso ya lo sé, pero soy suficientemente buena como para evitar la desnutrición —clamó ella.

—Oh, entonces, ustedes dos… ¿como que viven juntos? —preguntó Harry sin pensar.

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada! —dijo Lupin, repentinamente. Harry volvió su cabeza hacia él, aunque alcanzó a oír una simpática risita viniendo desde atrás— ¡Lo digo en serio! —continuó el hombre— Ya te dije que…–

—Tú sí que eres un gran mentiroso, Remus —la voz de Tonks flotó hacia ellos—. No le prestes atención, Harry, él se pone así cuando hay una tercer persona en las cercanías.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ellos. Por supuesto, Lupin hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda a Tonks, pero Harry sentía que aquello no había sido un gesto de negación. Harry sabía de negaciones en estos temas, porque él también había negado sus sentimientos hacia–

Acababa de recordar a Ginny Weasley.

La sonrisa se marchó de su rostro. Él no la había olvidado, y cada vez que su rostro aparecía en la mente de Harry, sus sentimientos se volvían tristes y oscuros. Y ahora debía volver a verla en unas pocas semanas. Todo a causa de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Harry se esforzó por pensar en otra cosa. Ciertamente no odiaba a Ginny, y por eso todos aquellos sentimientos le rodeaban cada vez que pensaba en ella. Realmente la amaba. Todo el tiempo, ella había estado allí mismo, a su alrededor, y ahora él negaba su presencia. Principalmente para la propia seguridad de Ginny. Si Voldemort acaso llegara a imaginar cuánto de importante era ella para Harry… No, Ginny debía ser parte de su pasado, y quizá del futuro. _Quizá_, cuando Voldemort sea destruido…

Era una esperanza. Una de las pocas esperanzas en la visión de Harry.

Aquella noche, Harry fue a la cama tras haber probado los huevos de Tonks, los cuales le recordaron a algo salido del recetario de Hagrid. La sal extra que ella había volcado accidentalmente en la mezcla no habían ayudado en nada. Harry se demoró en dormir, debido a tener que detener el torrente de imágenes basadas en Ginny. Pero era una batalla perdida desde el comienzo. Ella nunca se iría de su mente. Nunca…

_Nunca…_

**–o–**

Había sido una interesante semana en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Harry se acostumbró a la idea de llamar "hogar" al lugar, muy a pesar de las opiniones contrarias del horrible retrato de la madre de Sirius. Varios miembros de la Orden pasaron por la casa luego de que alguien (Tonks o Lupin) enviaran noticias del nuevo visitante.

En el mismísimo primer día estuvo claro para Harry por qué casi nunca había nadie en aquel lugar.

—_¡Potter!_ —gritó una muy enfadada Minerva McGonagall— Cómo… Cuándo… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Harry pensó que aquella no había sido la mejor bienvenida disponible.

—No sé por qué no, Profesora —dijo, honestamente:— Sirius dejó el número doce de…

—Sí, sí, lo hizo, pero¡en el nombre de Merlín, qué haces aquí¿Has perdido todo sentido común?

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Harry, ahora un tanto ofendido.

Notó que McGonagall vaciló en responder.

—_Snape_ —dijo al fin—. Como antiguo miembro de la orden, él es admitido a entrar aquí. A pesar de que la casa continúa Indetectable, él podría pasar por la puerta sin dificultad.

Harry ensanchó los ojos. En su apuro por largarse de la casa de los Dursley había olvidado que Snape había estado en la casa, en el pasado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en lugar de Tonks, la puerta la hubiese abierto un traidor alto y de pelo grasiento?

—¡Potter, estoy muy decepcionada¡Pensé que tendrías más respeto por Dumbledore! Él siempre me comentaba que tú serías una gran persona¡y la primera cosa que haces es dejar a tus parientes (no importa lo malos que sean) y Aparecerte en frente de lo que podría haber sido una trampa!

Harry se sintió como basura por el resto de aquel día, especialmente luego de que McGonagall mencionara a Dumbledore. Los ojos de ella se habían humedecido tras esos marcos cuadrados ante la mención del desaparecido. Harry se sintió como un completo imbécil.

Luego se le permitió quedarse por el tiempo que deseara, siempre que estuviese acompañado de alguien con suficiente "comportamiento adulto". Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Tonks fue admitida en ese grupo. Más allá de eso, no sonrió en absoluto durante las reuniones que la Orden tuvo durante la semana, cuando los diferentes miembros compartían pedazos de información sobre la actividad de los Mortífagos y planeaban las defensas.

El problema era que algo faltaba. Se podía sentir desde lejos. Dumbledore era un excelente líder, siempre calmo y pensativo; siempre parecía tener la respuesta a cualquier problema, incluso si la respuesta incluía esperar por más noticias. McGonagall no tenía ese éxito, y de vez en cuando Harry sentía que ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

Y había motivos. Sólo Dumbledore y Harry sabían lo que había que hacer a continuación, y era el más grande secreto que Harry le juró guardar. Nadie en la Orden había oído hablar de los Horrorcruxes que Voldemort había creado al dividir su alma y almacenar los fragmentos dentro de objetos fuera del cuerpo, ni de la misión secreta de Harry de destruirlos. Él sólo se quedaría por un par de días más y luego se mudaría a la Madriguera, donde asistiría a la boda de Bill y entonces… partiría en su viaje.

Le habían dicho que Hogwarts cerraría por órdenes del Ministerio de la Magia. La invasión de Mortífagos dentro de las instalaciones escolares había sido un golpe muy bajo en la reputación de Hogwarts… Ahora la educación había sido negada a los jóvenes magos y brujas del país. Pensó en Hermione Granger y se entristeció por su amiga. Ella estaba a sólo un año de sus exámenes para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., algo que ella deseaba alcanzar.

Pero Harry pensó que era la mejor decisión. Ahora que Hogwarts estaba cerrado, él podía explorar el mundo en busca de los Horrorcruxes, y luego… Voldemort. La escuela podía esperar, especialmente si no había un Harry Potter al final de todo esto, un pensamiento desagradable como pocos.

Minerva McGonagall, Alastor _"Ojoloco"_ Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin estaban todos reunidos en la cocina de la casa en aquella mañana en especial. Harry acababa de bajar de su habitación tras una noche de malos sueños.

—Buenos días, Harry —bostezó Tonks, luego apuntó su varita a las hornallas y continuó con el desayuno.

—Buenos días —Harry asintió.

—Potter, partirás hacia la Madriguera hoy ¿verdad? —dijo Moody, su ojo azul mágico girando de aquí para allá.

—Sí. Me quedaré allá hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur. Eso será todo un evento.

Tomó asiento junto a Lupin. Tonks colocó un plato con salchichas demasiado fritas y tostadas a medio carbonizar frente a él, pero Harry había notado la mirada inquisidora de McGonagall.

—Potter, nos gustaría… —se interrumpió a sí misma, luego continuó— Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—Irás a visitar a los Weasley, puedo entender eso, pero nos estábamos preguntando qué sería de ti _después _de la boda.

Harry no necesitó mirar para descubrir que los ojos de todos los presentes, incluso el ojo mágico de Moody, se habían clavado en su persona.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Profes–?

—Guarda el _"Profesora"_ para cuando Hogwarts vuelva a dar clases — estalló McGonagall con un notorio quejido—. Anoche, mientras examinaba algunos archivos personales de Dumbledore, encontré _esto…_

Levantó en su mano un gran sobre blanco. Tenía el emblema de Hogwarts en una gran lacra de cera con la que se lo había sellado. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba partido y abierto. Harry tomó el sobre y lo volteó. Había palabras en el dorso, y Harry reconoció la letra de Albus Dumbledore:

_Para:  
La Orden del Fénix  
(abrir sólo en tiempos de crisis)_

Harry movió su mirada del sobre a McGonagall. Se veía mitad furiosa, mitad triste.

—No puede ser más "tiempo de crisis" que ahora, así que… —clamó, haciendo gestos con la mano para que Harry investigue el interior del sobre. Así lo hizo él, y extrajo una serie de cartas y mapas marcados a mano. La caligrafía de Dumbledore saludaba al grupo desde cada papel.

_A la Orden del Fénix:_

_Este sobre ha sido encantado con un _Hechizo Testamentario_ para ser leído sólo tras mi muerte. Por ende, es mi triste deber informarles por este medio que ya no me encuentro entre los vivos._

_Es mi último deseo informarles a todos ustedes acerca de mis últimas investigaciones relacionadas al tema de Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter y la propia Orden._

Harry tragó con fuerza, pero continuó la lectura evitando mirar a los que le rodeaban.

_Esta carta fue escrita tras completar mis sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Voldemort, gracias en gran medida a la ayuda provista por Harry James Potter. Temo, eso sí, que mi estadía en este mundo no durará mucho, por ello me encuentro tomando notas que podrían, eso espero, ayudar a los restantes miembros de la Orden en nuestra misión de derrotar a Voldemort, posiblemente de una vez y para siempre._

_El primer punto a ser tomado en cuenta es la forma en que Lord Voldemort se ha mantenido vivo, por así decirlo, incluso después que…_

Los ojos de Harry viajaban por el manuscrito con una mezcla de sentimientos. Allí, Dumbledore explicaba el concepto de los Horrorcruxes y sus funciones. El texto continuaba con una breve revisión de algunas de las memorias visualizadas tanto por Harry como por Dumbledore en el Pensadero de este último.

Al final, el texto pasaba a un segundo tema:

_Pido a la Orden del Fénix por su total apoyo en los quehaceres de Harry Potter, pues él aún tiene una tarea encargada por mí. Es mi deseo en mi Voluntad que sea informado de avistamientos de Mortífagos, así como que reciba ayuda en el momento que él la pida. Para este momento algunos de ustedes ya habrán adivinado su tarea restante, pero no lo detengan. En lugar de eso, iluminen su camino con consejos y apoyo._

_Adjunto a esta carta he incluido mapas marcados y anotaciones varias de mis investigaciones anteriores sobre el paradero de los Horrorcruxes restantes. Estos lugares que he descubierto pueden, o no, contener fuertes defensas mágicas._

_Es también mi Voluntad el que ustedes se mantengan juntos y peleen una última batalla. Denle a Harry las mejores armas que puede recibir; las mismas que le han dado a miles de estudiantes en Hogwarts: educación, comprensión y amor._

_Con mis mejores deseos, suyo cordialmente (y también en mi Voluntad)…_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry observó la última línea, aquella firma, durante mucho tiempo. Sintió sus ojos arder. Finalmente, arriesgó una mirada y se encontró con McGonagall. Ya no había furia en su rostro.

—Sería mejor que comieras tu desayuno, Harry —Tonks susurró—, porque nos odiarías si te dejamos ir a ese largo viaje con el estómago vacío…"

**–o–**

Harry nunca había visto a McGonagall en semejante humor. Estaba posiblemente más triste que en la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore. Harry no tuvo más opción que narrar sus experiencias con el Pensadero a toda la Orden.

Al menos ahora tenía a todo un equipo apoyando su viaje. Por una fracción de segundo se imaginó a sí mismo como el líder moral de la Orden del Fénix. Un líder no nombrado. Un líder traído por las circunstancias. No tanto como un líder, en verdad, sino como la única persona con suficiente información relevante de la misión principal, que venía a ser más o menos lo mismo.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo Harry justo antes de salir del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se volvió hacia Lupin y le entregó un gran Galleon de oro—. Le di a los Dursley una Moneda de Comunicación. Hermione me envió algunas, en caso de que… en caso de que algo ocurriese. Les dije que lo usaran si había un ataque. ¿Podrías ayudarles si eso pasa?

—Seguro, Harry —Lupin prometió, aceptando el Galleon y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

La mañana estaba despejada, aunque todavía había rastros de la niebla. Una lechuza arribó el día antes, trayendo noticias de la Madriguera e indicando que Harry sería esperado en la mañana del día siguiente.

—¿Te Aparecerás? —preguntó Moody, su ojo normal fijo en Harry, el ojo mágico girando a toda velocidad.

—Es el medio más rápido —murmuró el aludido.

—Bien, ahora —dijo McGonagall—, dile a Molly que llegaremos el día antes de la boda o en el mismo día de la boda. Aquí está nuestra lista de preguntas personales, en caso de que algún Mortífago intente hacerse pasar por nosotros. ¡Y no me des esa mirada, Potter! La seguridad es vital.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Aceptó la lista y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Tonks irá contigo —dijo McGonagall a continuación—. En caso de que Aparezcas en algún otro lugar. Supongo que aún no obtienes tu Licencia… —añadió en un todo claramente reprobatorio.

—Bien, pues. En ese caso me… vamos a irnos, quiero decir.

Hubo una leve dubitación en la actitud de McGonagall, luego se dejó llevar por un tono más maternal, algo realmente raro en ella.

—Cuídate mucho, Potter. Por lo que parece, eres quizá nuestra última esperanza —y luego añadió, ya en un tono cortante y normal:— ¡Así que no vayas por ahí, mostrándote para que cualquier Mortífago de paso te eche un maleficio!

Harry sólo pudo sonreír.

—Me cuidaré, lo prometo.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —Tonks lo alentó, tomándolo del brazo— A la cuenta de tras¿está bien?

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Adiós a todos! —Harry saludó con la mano al resto de los presentes.

—Uno… —dijo Tonks.

—… Dos… —siguió Harry.

—… _¡TRES!_ —dijeron al unísono y, con un giro, se habían esfumado.

Ahí estaba… esa desagradable sensación de estiramiento… Justo cuando Harry se sentía falto de oxígeno, un estallido trajo fresco aire de campo a sus pulmones. La Madriguera, al fin.

—_¡Harry, Harry!_ —clamó una vez desde atrás. Tonks le soltó el brazo justo a tiempo para que una figura castaña y borrosa descendiese sobre Harry y lo asfixiara en un atronador abrazo— ¡Estábamos tan preocupados¡Fuimos a la casa de tus tíos y nos dijeron que te habían ido¡Qué bueno que el Profesor Lupin nos enviara una lechuza con explicaciones!

Harry se las ingenió para apartarse de los brazos de Hermione y cayó de espaldas. Cuando miró hacia arriba, un rostro pecoso le sonrió desde lo alto.

—Bienvenido, amigo —dijo Ron—. Escapándote de los _Muggles_ ¿eh?

Harry fue escoltado hasta la casa de la familia Weasley, una extraña edificación cuya única posible explicación para su retorcida arquitectura era simple y buena magia. Tan pronto como él puso un pie en la cocina, la señora Weasley desvió su atención de los platos del desayuno que estaba lavando (con el uso de su varita) y se apresuró hacia Harry y le dio su segundo y totalmente innecesario abrazo rompehuesos en los últimos cinco minutos.

A pesar de que ya había desayunado, la señora Weasley insistió en que comiese algo más. Él se sentó a la mesa y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados. Tonks se disculpó y salió al patio a patrullar un rato.

—¡Santo Cielo, Harry, nos tenías tan…!

—… Preocupados, lo sé —Harry terminó por ella—. Estoy bien, señora Weasley. Ya cumplí diecisiete años.

—Esa no es excusa —dijo ella, sonando ligeramente enojada—. Ron también los cumplió y no se ha Aparecido a tantas millas de distancia de su hogar. ¡Desaparecerse y Aparecerse en Grimmauld Place!

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó Harry mientras la señora Weasley le traía un plato con una buena comida caliente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Hermione habló primero— Pudiste haber… bueno… Probablemente muerto.

Harry levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Sólo por Aparecerme tan lejos?

—¡Por supuesto¡Harry, la primer regla para Aparecerse es Destino ¿no te acuerdas? Tienes que concentrarte en tu Destino, y si no lo recuerdas bien pues terminas Apareciéndote en cualquier parte. ¡Posiblemente en muchos lugares a la vez¡Hablando de Escindirse al por mayor!

Harry tuvo un escalofrío. _Escindirse _significaba Aparecerse mal, es decir que varias partes del cuerpo Aparecían en otra parte.

—No tuve ningún problema para Aparecerme en Hogwarts cuando…

—¡Eso fue totalmente diferente! Conocías Hogwarts tan bien que había pocas posibilidades de que no pudieras concentrarte en tu Destino. Y la situación había sido tan abrupta que tu Determinación y Deliberación estaban al máximo. No importa lo que…–

Pero el enfoque de Harry en las explicaciones de Hermione se habían esfumado momentáneamente. Su nariz acababa de detectar, más allá de las sabrosas salchichas en su plato de desayuno, un aroma floral. Volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero Ginny acababa de abandonar la habitación para entonces.

—… digas, lo que hiciste fue imprudente y… ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

Harry regresó a la realidad.

—¡Ah! Quiero decir… Oh… Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

Notó la expresión en los rostros de sus amigos y buscó urgentemente otro tema.

—Y entonces ¿dónde están todos? —preguntó— ¿Fleur, Bill?

Ron le arrebató un poco de salchicha del plato de Harry.

—Oh, Bill está visitando a la familia de Fleur —dijo—. Volverán en un par de días. Fred y George siguen trabajando en su pasión. Por cierto, sí les grité unas cuantas por aquellos Polvos Peruanos de Oscuridad.

—Primera vez que no se ríen de él —murmuró Hermione—. Cuando descubrieron a lo que habían llegado sus bromas…

—_"¡Oh, vamos¡Eso no pudo haber pasado!"_ —Ron imitó a sus hermanos— _"¡Dumbledore no puede estar muerto; qué broma más mala!"_ —terminó con una risa amarga— Eso fue antes del funeral. Deberías haber visto sus rostros cuando los convencimos. Incluso pensaron que el funeral y el anuncio en el _Profeta _luego de aquello era todo parte de la misma mala broma.

—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo Harry, tragando los últimos trozos de comida—. ¿Cómo están ellos, ahora?

—Tristes —susurró Hermione.

—Cerraron la tienda de chascos —añadió Ron.

—¡No! —gritó Harry.

—No es definitivo, Harry. Están haciendo un inventario completo, tratando de descubrir cómo poder evitar que la gente use sus productos para cosas realmente malas. Hasta ahora han conseguido agregarle un par de ingredientes especiales a sus pociones de amor, así pueden ser detectadas por Detectores de Secretos— explicó Ron.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de Charlie?

—Oh, Charlie vendrá a la boda, sí. Dijo algo como que prepararía un espectáculo para el evento, o algo así. No creo que se le ocurra traer una manada de dragones para una demostración de vuelo —Ron rió, aunque sólo para ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Y qué pasó con Percy, entonces?

—No preguntes —murmuró Ron, desviando la mirada—. El muy imbécil no volvió desde Navidad. Mamá le envió una invitación para la boda, desde luego… Pero él la regresó sin siquiera abrir el sobre.

Harry asintió mientras pensaba cómo se lo habría tomado la señora Weasley. No muy bien, en cualquier caso.

Más tarde, Harry agradeció a la señora Weasley por el desayuno y recordó entregarle la lista provista por McGonagall. La señora Weasley le agradeció a su vez y luego el trío de amigos subió a la habitación de Ron.

—Dormirás conmigo. La casa recibirá invitados muy pronto —explicó Ron—. Algunos parientes, ya sabes. Creo que papá tendrá que conjurar una casa adicional, o algo así. No me imagino dónde vamos a alojar a tantas personas, así sea por una noche…

Harry escuchaba a medias lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, él pudo jurar que se había cerrado justo detrás suyo. Hubo un nuevo respiro con aroma a flores.

—¿Cómo… Cómo está Ginny? —preguntó Harry, mayormente sin pensar en lo que preguntaba. Notó que Ron había guardado un repentino silencio y Hermione se abstuvo de responder.

—Ella está bien —Ron dijo al final—. Normal como siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad —Harry se excusó a sí mismo, aunque era obvio que sus amigos no le creerían esa. Afortunadamente, ninguno insistió en el tema.

Ya en la habitación de Ron, Harry fue recibido por una hermosa lechuza blanca que descansaba en el marco de la ventana.

—Llegó anoche —Ron dijo a Harry mientras éste le regresaba el saludo a Hedwig con una caricia en la cabeza. Ella le picoteó los dedos en el mismo gesto.

—Está bien, Hedwig… También me alegra verte… —Harry sonrió, dejando que Hedwig volase al otro extremo de la habitación, donde una lechuza mucho más pequeña y mucho más hiperactiva, de nombre Pidwidgeon, saltaba y aleteaba desde el interior de su jaula en puro goce y emoción.

Habiendo cerrado la puerta de la habitación, Harry y sus amigos comenzaron a hablar más seriamente, especialmente en relación a la misión de Harry. Él le contó a sus amigos acerca de la última voluntad de Dumbledore y de cómo recibiría ayuda de la Orden. Esto disminuyó notablemente muchas de las preocupaciones que Hermione tenía al respecto, pero no hizo que cambiara de opinión: ella estaba resuelta a acompañar a Harry en su viaje, y Ron también.

—Mamá me _matará _—sonrió nerviosamente—. Lo digo en serio. Me matará. Gritará, chillará, me amenazará con su varita, y luego simplemente me _matará_.

—Ella no sabe…

—… ni una sola palabra de todo esto —terminó Ron la oración de Harry, asintiendo miserablemente—. Nadie lo sabía, si vamos a los hechos. Ni siquiera la Orden, y si no fuera por la carta de Dumbledore…–

—Mis padres no saben de mis planes, tampoco —dijo Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente—. Me resulta muy difícil hablar con ellos de… este mundo… y de esta guerra.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana, aparentemente perdida en un pensamiento. Harry y Ron muchas veces olvidaban que Hermione era hija de _Muggles _y que sus padres probablemente no sabían de nada respecto a cómo funcionaba el Mundo de los Magos.

—No creo que me hayan creído, en realidad —continuó, hablando en susurros—. Se habían sorprendido mucho cuando al fin pude sacar la varita y empezar a hacer magia. Nunca lo habían visto, antes, con las Restricciones y todo eso, pero ahora… Bueno, eso fue todo, por fin comprendieron realmente de lo que les había estado hablando. _Magia_. Puedo ver sus rostros. Mamá incluso pareció aterrarse un poco cuando hice que su tortuga de cerámica cobrase vida, pero ahora están más calmados.

Harry alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña lágrima asomándose por el ojo de su amiga.

—Ellos creen que regresaré a Hogwarts luego de mi estadía aquí. Quise explicarles lo mal que están las cosas por estos lugares, pero… —suspiró— ... una mentira sonaba mucho mejor, entonces. Ellos no saben lo que estaré haciendo, ni por cuánto tiempo.

Ron se aclaró la garganta con suficiente fuerza como para sacar a Hermione de su pequeño mundo paralelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaremos para encontrar todos esos Horrorcruxes? —Ron preguntó a Harry.

—Menos de lo que pensaba al principio —admitió él—. Dumbledore dejó mapas marcados en posibles ubicaciones. Los he estado examinando. Voldemort deliberadamente esparció su alma por todo el país. Ningún fragmento fue escondido en países extranjeros. Pero no sé cómo alcanzaremos algunos de estos lugares —añadió, ahora sonando preocupado—. Hay unas cuantas montañas y valles muy profundos.

—Habrá alguna forma —dijo Hermione—. Siempre hay una forma.

Asintieron, aunque con pesadez.

**–o–**

Llegó la medianoche, acompañada por los quejidos del fantasma del ático y el insomnio de Harry Potter. El día se había vuelto bastante bueno: sus amigos estaban a salvo y Lupin había Aparecido después de almorzar, probablemente porque Tonks se lo había pedido. Pero aún así, algo estaba molestando a Harry.

Ginny apenas si le había dirigido la palabra. Tanto durante el almuerzo y la cena. Era un dialogo tonto y difícil, debía admitir.

—Hola, Ginny —había dicho él.

—Harry, hola —había respondido ella.

Y eso había sido todo.

Harry no podía dormir. Tenía una extraña sensación. Igual que cuando bebió el Felix Felicis, su mente le decía que debía hacer algo antes de dormir apropiadamente. De alguna forma, su mente le decía que se dirigiese a la planta baja.

Harry salió de la cama y cuidadosamente se cubrió con su Capa de Invisibilidad, no supo bien por qué, seguramente por costumbre. Ahora invisible, descendió las escaleras hasta la cocina de la casa, deteniéndose abruptamente en los últimos escalones.

Allí estaba Ginny.

Estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina; su cabeza reposada sobre su brazo doblado, a un lado de una canasta de mimbre llena de bolas de estambre y agujas de coser. Había un par de calcetines de lana que la señora Weasley había hecho, aquel día. La otra mano de Ginny le hacía cosquillas a Arnold el Puffskein Pigmeo con su dedo índice. La pequeña bolita peluda chirriaba alegremente con cada cosquilla.

Harry se acercó, despacio. Quería ver su rostro. Una vez frente a ella, Harry vio que tenía una expresión seria.

—¿No podías dormir, Harry? —ella susurró repentinamente. Harry consiguió suprimir un jadeo de sorpresa— Yo tampoco pude. Toma asiento, si quieres.

Harry no se movió. Arnold se aferró al dedo de Ginny y adosó su larga lengua a éste mientras su dueña lo sacudía.

—Harry, crecí junto a Fred y George como hermanos. Créeme, sé cuándo estoy siendo acechada.

Se escuchó un suspiro, y la silla frente a Ginny se movió hacia atrás. Pasado un momento, Harry se despojó de la capa.

—¿Cómo has estado? —dijo ella, sus ojos fijos en Arnold.

—Yo… uhm… Normal —él dijo.

—Mentiroso —ella susurró. Hubo una vaga sombra de sonrisa en sus labios, pero se fue pasado un segundo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, no estoy tan bien como quisiera —dijo Harry, quizá un poco más duro de lo que debería—. Qué con la muerte de Dumbledore y todo eso. Y el hecho de que Voldemort lo sabe y…–

Arrastró las últimas sílabas hacia el silencio en cuanto notó el rostro de la persona frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Ginny…?

—¿Sabes? No deberías estar hablando conmigo en medio de la noche si se suponía que no estaríamos juntos de nuevo —dijo ella.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró casi de inmediato. Ginny continuó, ahora en un tono ahogado.

—Sé que viniste para la boda de Bill. Bien, puedo entenderlo y realmente me da gusto que puedas compartir nuestros momentos familiares. Es sólo que… No es como que… Lo que sea que estuvieses pensando…

Ella hundió su cabeza tras su brazo doblado. Arnold se soltó del dedo de su dueña cuando ella cerró su mano en un apretado puño. El Puffskein Pigmeo chilló suavemente en preocupación y se acercó a los cabellos de Ginny que se habían reposado en la mesa, donde se acurrucó entre las hebras rojizas y emitió un nuevo y triste chillido.

Harry la observó desde su posición. La chica que no había llorado cuando él le explicó que no podían seguir juntos por más tiempo. Había resistido hasta aquel día. Seguramente había sido una terrible batalla. Harry echo una mirada a su puño cerrado al otro lado de la mesa. Repentinamente recordó una situación similar que una vez, hace tiempo, debió vivir… y esta vez decidió hacer las cosas bien.

Ginny sintió algo tibio apretar su puño cerrado. Un par de ojos llorosos surgieron desde su brazo y siguieron por la longitud de la manga. Su puño estaba cubierto por una mano apenas más grande.

Levantó la mirada hacia Harry Potter.

—Yo también pensé mucho en ti —él confesó.

Arnold el Puffskein Pigmeo había cerrado sus pequeños ojitos negros. Acurrucado entre los cabellos de su dueña, había comenzado a roncar con un peculiar tono alto que era el equivalente auditivo de ver un par de grandes, anchos, tristes ojitos de perro lastimado. Un segundo después el sonido se volvió un chillido de sorpresa cuando su confortable colchón de cabello rojizo desapareció. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Arnold vio a su dueña y a esa otra persona de pie, juntos. Y, aún un poco molesto con ella, Arnold se dirigió hacia uno de los calcetines de lana, y se acurrucó en su interior para intentar dormir un poco más.

Ni Harry ni Ginny dieron cuenta de ello. Estaban bastante ocupados.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó tarde para desayunar, a pesar de haber sido llamado varias veces. No se sentía bien, pero tampoco mal. Se sentía bien cuando recordaba a Ginny, pero también se sentía mal por la misma razón. Si tan sólo pudiese asegurarse de que ella estuviese totalmente a salvo… Si pudiera hacer algo para protegerla de todo daño…

Por supuesto, debía terminar con Voldemort, eso es lo que debía hacer. Era la mejor forma de mantenerla a salvo. Pero mientras tanto, una larga búsqueda y una pelea a muerte esperaban; y aunque a veces Harry se sentía confiado, también sentía que estaba arriesgando mucho. No sólo él tomaría parte de la misión, sino que también la Orden, e incluso Ron y Hermione. No habría modo de dejarlos atrás, y aún si así lo hiciera, ellos encontrarían la forma de alcanzarlo. Hermione era inteligente y brillante, y Ron… _bueno_, él tenía a Hermione, que era inteligente y brillante y no intentaría atacar a los Mortífagos.

Era una de aquellas mañanas en las que Harry se preocupaba por las personas que le rodeaban. Cada uno de ellos era un posible objetivo, una víctima inminente; y lo que era peor, un candidato a carnada. Él sabía cómo operaba Voldemort. Lo atacaría a través de su debilidad. Ya lo había hecho dos veces en el pasado, una vez con Ginny y otra (Harry se estremeció) con Sirius.

Aún así, él temía otra cosa. Conociendo a sus amigos como Harry los conocía, existía aquella horrible pesadilla en la que uno de ellos le decía _"¡Corre y sálvate¡Yo no soy importante¡Sólo corre y salva tu vida!"_. Era aterrador principalmente porque podía ser perfectamente cierto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Harry volvió su cabeza hacia ella y vio a Ginny cargando una bandeja. Sonreía.

—El desayuno —susurró ella—. Mamá se hubiese echado una maldición a sí misma antes que dejarte sin comer.

Se acercó mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama. La bandeja fue reposada en sus rodillas. Ginny acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, muy cerca de Harry.

—¿Cómo estás? —él preguntó.

—Bien. Esta mañana, mamá se llevó un susto. Estaba probándose unos calcetines de lana y mi Puffskein Pigmeo estaba adentro. Gracioso ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

—Afuera —ella dijo, un tono extraño en su voz—. Están bastante bien solos¿no crees?

Él distinguió la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí. Casi como tú y yo. Ginny, sobre lo de anoche…–

—Ya te dije lo que pienso —ella declaró firmemente.

—Sí, bueno, el caso es que…–

—Y no me arrepiento. Nunca me arrepentiré. Nunca.

Harry sintió que había perdido la iniciativa. Suspiró y comenzó a comer. Ginny no le quitaba los ojos de encima (ni su sonrisa). Luego de un breve y ligeramente incómodo desayuno, Harry decidió volver a tratar.

—Te arrepentirás —le dijo—. Lo harás. O, lo que es peor, _yo_ lo haré. No quiero perderte.

—No es mejor lo que tú propusiste. Pero si voy contigo, entonces–

_¡WHAM!_ La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Fred y George entraron de un salto. Harry supuso que fue una entrada sorpresa.

Los gemelos fueron los que se sorprendieron, sin embargo.

—¡_Harry_, pensábamos que… —dijo Fred, y luego jadeó. Tanto él como su hermano notaron la presencia de Ginny en la habitación.

—_¡Los rumores eran ciertos!_ —gritó George, cerrando sus palmas contra sus mejillas de forma bastante exagerada.

—¡No le creíamos a Ron al principio… —dijo Fred.

—… pero aquí está la prueba! —dijo George.

—¡Nuestra hermanita Ginny… —dijo Fred.

—… y nuestro gran amigo y prestamista financiero Harry… —dijo George.

—… _JUNTOS!_ —los dos dijeron en absoluta sincronía, dieron un giro melodramáticamente y cayeron de espaldas al piso. Pusieron sus varitas sobre sus pechos y éstas se convirtieron en flores de luto.

Harry y Ginny rieron.

—¿Ya se divirtieron? —dijo Harry— ¿Ya les puedo echar un maleficio?

—Más respeto hacia los muertos, Harry —murmuró Fred en un todo profundo y oscuro.

—Sí, nos acabas de dar una sorpresa mortal —George continuó, imitando el oscuro tono de Fred.

—¿Y ustedes cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Ginny.

—Justo ahora —Fred se puso de pie de un salto, igual que George—. Cerramos la tienda de chascos hasta nuestro regreso. Sólo venderemos mercancía actualizada. No puedo creer que le vendiéramos Polvos Peruanos de Oscuridad a ese imbécil…

—Esos polvos pueden haber salvado las vidas de muchas personas —  
recordó Harry, serio—. Puede que haya evitado que nuestros amigos ataquen a los Mortífagos, pero también evitaron que los Mortífagos ataquen a nuestros amigos.

—¡Qué perspectiva tan positiva! —sonrió Fred.

—Nos alegraste el día, Harry. Y ya que estás en tan grata compañía —George les dirigió un guiño—, los dejaremos por ahora. Oh, sólo espera a que mamá se entere…

—¡Eh, no lo divulguen! —Ginny chilló, pero los gemelos habían escogido aquel instante para Desaparecerse.

—Bien, allá se fue el secreto —murmuró Harry, aunque sonreía.

—No hubiese durado¿no? —Ginny también sonrió.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, entonces sus sonrisas lentamente se fueron desvaneciendo. El tema previamente en debate estaba emergiendo una vez más.

—Ginny…–

—No —ella digo, sabiendo lo que vendría.

—Pero tu madre…–

—¿Acaso dije que sería la decisión más sencilla? Harry, _por favor_…

Harry rió, aunque de manera corta y sombría.

—No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Ginny, su sonrisa resurgiendo en su rostro—. Los dos sabemos cómo ser testarudos.

Harry intentó no sonreír, pero perdió. No quería que ella lo hiciera, pero… en verdad, muy dentro suyo, él estaba secretamente esperando que ella…–

_Ah, qué demonios…_

—Creo que tengo una lechuza que enviar —dijo Harry. Antes de poder entender cómo habría ocurrido, la bandeja del desayuno había sido cuidadosamente depositada en el suelo, y ahora dos adolescentes se encontraban abrazándose y besándose sin ningún remordimiento.

**–o–**

(Continuará...)


	2. Arrepentimientos arrepentidos

–**o–**

**Capítulo Dos  
Arrepentimientos arrepentidos**

**L**a señora Weasley no dio indicios de haberse enterado de los sentimientos que había entre Harry y Ginny. Si acaso los gemelos le habían dicho algo, ella fue muy buena al no reaccionar. Había, eso sí, una nueva y radiante sonrisa cada vez que ella veía junta a la pareja.

Los planes para la boda habían alcanzado un punto de tensión. Se había cruzado lo que los gemelos dieron en llamar como _"El Punto de No Retorno"_, lo que quería decir que ahora ya no había nada que Molly pudiese hacer para posponer el evento, y era decisión de Bill o Fleur si acaso la boda iba a arruinarse. Algunas veces Harry se preguntaba si la señora Weasley estaría esperando que Fred y George hiciesen algo en la boda. A pesar de aquella reconciliación con Fleur en la enfermería de Hogwarts, había guiños de conflictos renacientes y opiniones susurradas, ninguna de ellas detectada durante la estadía de Harry, pero sólo porque Fleur no estaba presente.

Harry tenía sus propios pensamientos. Ron y Hermione lo descubrieron cuando enviaba a Hedwig a entregar una carta cuando pensó que nadie lo vigilaba.

—Es para la Orden —Harry se excusó—. No sé si la señora Weasley está enterada de la carta que dejó Dumbledore, así que… pensé que sería mejor enviar esto en secreto.

Había resultado una buena excusa, ya que Molly aún no conocía los hechos más recientes. Esto trajo una nueva oleada de preocupación a Ron mientras pensaba en su partida en la búsqueda de los Horrorcruxes perdidos.

—¿Cómo rayos voy a decirle…? —solía decir. Harry notaba que tanto Ron como Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pensando métodos e ideas para su escape. Por el lado bueno, aquello le daba a Harry y a Ginny mucho más tiempo para ellos mismos.

Estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley con algunas opciones de adornos y decoraciones. Harry pensó que en todos sus años de hacer magia, especialmente después de haber luchado contra las Artes Oscuras tantas veces, lo último que hubiese esperado salir de la punta de su varita sería una serie de tiras de papel multicolores. La señora Weasley había hallado una colección de Hechizos para Bodas en un viejo número de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, y esperaba poder moderar el encantamiento para producir tiras de un blanco plateado en lugar de multicolor.

—_¡Cintas!_ —dijo ella. Una larga cinta de papel salió de su varita. Era azul y roja.

—_¡Cintas!_ —Harry intentó. Sus cintas eran rojas y doradas, los colores a los que más cariño sentía.

Fred y George reían con ganas, Ginny también.

—Pagaría por ver la cara de Fleur si llega a entrar a una fiesta de bodas multicolor —dijo George.

—¡Eso me da una idea, hermanito! —dijo Fred— ¿Qué te parece una especie de _Broma de Pánico Papelísimo_, así como, una caja de bombones que lanza una avalancha de cintas multicolores a todos lados…–

Ahora George y Ginny le prestaban toda su atención a Fred. A Harry también le hubiese gustado oír todo eso, pero la señora Weasley le seguía hablando.

—Deberíamos intentarlo de otra forma. ¿Quizá con un movimientos distinto en la muñeca? Oh, cómo me gustaría que esos dos dejaran de pensar en bromas por un momento y se concentraran en la boda de su hermano…

—¡Oh, pero si lo estamos, madre! —Fred sonrió.

—¡Oh, sí, estamos pensando mucho en eso! —George sonrió.

Harry observó la felicidad plasmada en sus rostros. Así que _sí_ estaban planeando algo, después de todo. Y los instintos maternales de Molly lo detectaron con toda facilidad.

—No se atrevan a hacer algo durante la boda —les dijo, muy despacio—. Quizá yo no esté totalmente a favor de Fleur, pero estoy pensando en la felicidad de mi hijo. Y si ustedes dos intentan cualquier cosa…–

—Prometemos solemnemente que no haremos nada en la boda —Fred y George dijeron, y Harry advirtió un serio cambio de tono. Sin embargo, cuando la señora Weasley dejó la habitación algunos segundos más tarde para buscar más números de Corazón de Bruja, George añadió, sonriendo: — No _en_ la boda, de todas formas.

—Más vale que tengan cuidado, ustedes dos —dijo Ginny—. Pienso que mamá ha sido tolerante con ustedes, pero incluso ella tiene límites¿saben? No es lo mismo hacerle una broma a Bill en su boda que durante un día común y corriente. No que no me encantaría ver a Fleur cubierta con pastel de bodas —añadió, ya no pudiendo contenerse.

Los rostros de los gemelos se iluminaron ante la perspectiva.

—Esa es nuestra hermanita menor, tan amable con sus hermanos mayores.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo ella, sonriendo—. No lo hagan.

Los gemelos abandonaron la habitación murmurando algo sobre "cintas de papel" y "pasteles de boda colapsables", dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos. Como ocurría desde la noche de la confesión, cada vez que ellos estaban solos en el mismo cuarto se detectaba algo más en el aire.

Harry practicaba su encantamiento _Cintas_, pero no podía lograr que sean de color blanco–plateado. Ginny lanzaba risitas a su espalda, haciendo que Harry se sintiese acalorado. Los dos sabías que estaban pensando en la misma cosa.

—Yo…–

—Todavía digo que no —sonrió ella.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que preguntaré? —Harry se volvió hacia ella.

—Estabas un poco quieto justo antes de abrir la boca —dijo ella—. Cuando te pones así, generalmente es algo serio.

Harry le dio la espalda e invocó _Cintas_ otra vez. Ahora se habían vuelto de un rosa sólido.

—¿Qué le diremos a Ron y Hermione, entonces? —Harry preguntó— Ya sabes cuáles son sus planes.

—He pensado mucho en eso, sí —dijo Ginny, su voz proviniendo de algún lugar muy lejano—. Sé que él se volverá loco. Hermione, pues, ella se escandalizará, por supuesto. Pero, al final–

Ginny guardó silencio.

—¿Tienes dudas? —preguntó Harry mientas echaba cintas de papel blancas de su varita.

—No son dudas. Sólo un poco de culpa. Mi familia, ya sabes… Pero de todos modos, ya no soy una niñita–

—Tampoco eres adulta —agregó Harry—. No ante las leyes de los magos, quiero decir.

Aquello fue seguido de un profundo, incómodo silencio. Harry intentó conjurar más _Cintas_, pero sus recientes pensamientos de preocupación hicieron que sus cintas de papel fuesen de un negro absoluto.

—Imagina —Ginny susurró, repentinamente— que estoy muerta para cuando regreses.

La varita de Harry se detuvo en seco.

—Imagina —ella añadió, despacio— que ellos consiguen llegar hasta aquí.

Harry se volvió, muy despacio, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—Imagina que nunca llego a mi próximo cumpleaños y me vuelvo adulta… No bajo las leyes de los magos.

—Nunca–_jamás_–digas eso —susurró él, y sus preocupaciones pudieron ser sentidas mucho antes de ser vistas—. Ya sé que la situación actual es espantosa, pero–

—No habrá un Hogwarts para proteger a los alumnos, este año —dijo ella—. Sé que estás preocupado y yo también lo estoy, pero piensa en esto de una vez y para siempre¿cómo estarías menos preocupado, dejándome aquí o…–

Se detuvo abruptamente al abrirse la puerta y ver entrar a la señora Weasley, cargando un fajo de viejas ediciones de _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Estos son unos encantadores Hechizos Decorativos, Harry, cariño. ¿Por qué no–Pasa algo malo?

Había notado la mirada tanto de Ginny como de Harry.

—No es nada, mamá. Iré a limpiar mi habitación. Los invitados llegarán pronto y, bien…

Se marchó. La señora Weasley le dio a Harry una mirada extraña. Harry agitó su varita casi inconscientemente y susurró _"¡Cintas!"_. La visión de largas cintas de un blanco–plateado hizo que Molly olvidase cualquier otra cosa.

–**o–**

**G**inny no habló con Harry durante el resto de aquel día. Dondequiera que él la encontrase, ella se escabullía de su camino. Harry estaba seguro que ella lo evadía, y aún no estaba seguro si eso lo ponía triste o furioso.

Ron y Hermione llegaron para ayudar con la decoración. Hermione no tuvo ningún problema con las cintas blanco–plateadas, pero Ron solamente consiguió tulipanes verdes de la nada. Estaba tan feliz de que los gemelos no estuviesen allí para atestiguar su habilidad.

Ginny no mostró interés en Harry ni siquiera durante la cena. Ella se distrajo hablando con Tonks o con los gemelos, quienes estaban más entusiasmados con el tema de hacer bromas durante la boda. El señor Weasley, que había llegado a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, les explicó que ahora ellos eran totalmente responsables de sus actos, así que debían portarse bien, cosa que los gemelos tomaron como una especie de desafío personal.

Harry tampoco pudo dormir, aquella noche. Pensaba mucho en Ginny, preocupándose por ella. No había dudas que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente de su edad debería ser. Y así era él, también. Él había sido mucho más fuerte que el promedio de niños de su edad, tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo no podía entender el deseo de Ginny, pues? Especialmente cuando–

Pero ella les había ayudado durante su desventurado viaje al Ministerio de la Magia¿no? Y por entonces ella era un año más joven que ahora. Y aún así, esto era muy diferente. No estaban en Hogwarts, como ella bien lo había indicado, y por ende no estaba autorizada a hacer magia. ¿O tal vez podía, dadas las circunstancias de usar hechizos de protección ante ataques de las Fuerzas Oscuras? Pensándolo bien, el Ministerio debería haber permitido que los magos y brujas menores de edad realizaran encantamientos si se veían en peligro.

Harry se volvió en la cama. No quería que sus sentimientos hacia ella interfiriesen. Si fuese únicamente por sus sentimientos le cumpliría su deseo sin pensarlo, pero por aquellos instantes su cerebro y su razón peleaban aguerridamente en una encarnizada batalla dentro de su cráneo, y por el momento ya le habían fastidiado con reprimirse al cumplir los deseos de su amada.

Pero la lechuza ya había sido enviada, él pensó luego. Oh, _bueno_, eso no importaba pues de todos modos era una buena idea.

Volvió a voltearse en el colchón. Era desagradable no poder dormir bien. ¿Estaría Ginny despierta, también? Tal vez estaba en la cocina, igual que en la noche que Harry llegó, y–

¿Y entonces, _qué_¿Qué cambiaría? Ginny tenía razón: los dos sabían cómo ser testarudos. Harry suspiró profundamente. Por una fracción de segundo la decisión pasó por su dolida mente, y él fue muy hábil al aferrarse fuerte a ella, evitando que escapase y reteniéndola junto a su corazón.

Al fin, se había decidido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó más temprano que los demás, o eso había pensado hasta que bajó las escaleras y observó que la puerta de la habitación de Ginny estaba entreabierta. Dejó que su curiosidad dominase sus acciones y espió el interior de la habitación silente. Hermione dormía en una segunda cama, pero la de Ginny estaba vacía.

Harry bajó a la cocina y no sólo encontró a Ginny allí, sino además a Tonks. Ella cocinaba el desayuno.

—Hola —susurró Tonks. Ginny volvió su cabeza hacia las escaleras e inmediatamente de regreso a la mesa en cuanto vio a Harry—. ¿Hemos madrugado, Harry? Tendré el desayuno listo en unos minutos. Siéntate¿quieres?

Harry asintió a espaldas de Tonks y suavemente caminó a la mesa, sentándose frente a Ginny y observándola directamente a los ojos. Ella le regresó la mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes para huevos fritos, quieres algunos, Harry? —preguntó Tonks.

—Acepto —susurró Harry, y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta que él no le hablaba a Tonks.

—Muy bien, huevos fritos con tostadas para _El Elegido_, entonces… También aprendí un nuevo hechizo para hacer mermelada. ¿Te importa si lo pruebo? —dijo Tonks.

Ginny se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, observando a Harry a través de sus acuosos ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró, su voz temblando.

—Sí, no es difícil —dijo Tonks animosamente, ignorando totalmente lo que ocurría a sus espaldas—. Sólo espero que no se molesten si enredo todo un poquito–la verdad es que nunca lo probé antes, saben.

—No me arrepentiré —Harry sonrió, y otra vez su respuesta no era para Tonks, no importa lo que ella pensara.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron y extendieron sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa para juntar sus manos fuertemente una con la otra.

—Mamá se va a enfadar mucho —ella rió nerviosamente. Harry asintió.

—No, no lo hará —murmuró Tonks—, esta vez me aseguraré de que los huevos no estallen, o algo así. Muy bien, ahora¿cómo era…?

Harry y Ginny se inclinaron adelante y se besaron sobre la mesa. Fue entonces que Tonks recitó un encantamiento. La dupla de tórtolos reaccionó a tiempo y saltaron a un lado. Los huevos no estallaron, pero el resto del desayuno no tuvo tanta suerte: las tostadas de quebraron en mil pedazos, las salchichas se hincharon hasta salir volando con un estruendoso chillido, las ollas y sartenes salieron disparadas y se clavaron en el techo.

Y los huevos quedaron allí. Cubiertos en mermelada de frutilla.

Hubo mucho que decir desde el punto de vista de la señora Weasley. La casa entera había despertado ante el sonido de la explosión y el pensamiento de Mortífagos llenando cada corredor. Fue una risa cuando se descubrió que todo había sido obra del hechizo de mermelada fallido de Tonks; los gemelos inmediatamente pensaron en un _"Desayudo de Cumpleaños Explotástico"_ para sorpresas de cumpleaños (funcionaría como cualquier servicio de envío de desayunos, excepto que el agraciado terminaba recibiendo un modo práctico de quedar bien despierto en su cumpleaños), Ron rió como un maniático y Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura.

Harry y Ginny se escaparon del largo parloteo de la señora Weasley acerca de Tonks y su promesa de aprender mejor los hechizos de cocina y salieron de la casa sin que nadie lo note. El cielo se mostraba limpio de nubes y prometía temperaturas altas. Ellos se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban por ahí. Entonces, se volvieron y encaminaron hacia una linda colina con suave césped y se sentaron allí, observando el horizonte. Ginny escogió ese momento para romper el silencio.

—Gracias —dijo, simplemente.

—No me lo agradezcas —dijo Harry—. Dije que _yo_ no me arrepentiría, pero probablemente tú sí lo hagas. Reconozco que tienes talento, pero aún no estás autorizada a hacer magia.

—No _aún_, dijiste. Cumpliré dieciséis muy pronto, y luego será cuestión de esperar un año más hasta que…

—Sí…

Harry observaba al horizonte cuando sus manos abrazándolo. Él le regresó el abrazo y suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Estaré menos preocupado si vienes con nosotros —Harry admitió—. Pero, tu madre...–

—Sí, mamá estará tan furiosa —Ginny asintió—. Ni siquiera sé si le diré algo al respecto. Probablemente le deje una nota en algún lugar… para que ella la encuentre. No lo sé.

Sonaba preocupada. Harry no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza.

No volvieron a ser vistos hasta la hora de almorzar. La señora Weasley estaba furiosa y muy preocupada, igual que Tonks, Hermione y Ron. Fred y George, sin embargo, notando que Ginny acompañaba a Harry, simplemente sonrieron y guiñaron un ojo a la dupla.

Si tan solo más gente fuese como Fred y George, pensó Harry. Ellos se toman las cosas en serio, pero en su propia, retorcida manera. Ellos pueden encontrar una broma al final de un desastre y hacerla sonar dignificante al mismo tiempo. Ellos son probablemente los únicos que pueden ver el verdadero valor de la persona frente a ellos.

Harry pensó en eso y recordó que los gemelos le habían regalado el Mapa del Merodeador, y ellos sabían que Harry lo usaría. Aún así se lo confiaron, y resultó ser un excelente aliado en sus – usando la palabra como cualquier otra – travesuras. Y ellos ya habían admitido que Ginny no era débil en ningún sentido.

Si sólo más gente pudiese ser como Fred y George Weasley… este sería un mundo más divertido, más ameno.

–**o–**

**¡B**ill viene hoy! —dijo la señora Weasley, ansiosamente. La casa se había vuelto un torbellino a su alrededor. Estaba tan excitada por le idea de ver a su primer hijo otra vez que tropezó contra más cosas en una mañana que Tonks en una semana— ¡Fred, George, vístanse apropiadamente! —estalló.

—¡Vestimos camisas y pantalones y zapatos y calcetines! —dijo Fred.

—¡Incluso calzoncillos! —clamó George.

—¡Quiero decir que deben _combinarlos bien_! —protestó la señora Weasley.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. A pesar de que los gemelos vestían todo lo que clamaban vestir, no significaba que los colores combinasen: Fred tenía un zapato izquierdo marrón con un calcetín amarillo y un zapato azul con calcetín púrpura, por no mencionar los pantalones super–holgados de payaso y la camisa a rayas rojas y amarillas. George tenía vestimentas similares, pero con una variedad de colores mucho más amplia y extravagante.

—¡Ginny, Ron, y tú también, Harry, dejen de reír! —dijo la señora Weasley, furiosa— Y en cuanto a ustedes dos... —añadió en dirección a los gemelos— … Bill llegará hoy con Fleur y… _su familia_ —ella se estremeció—. Quiero que todos ustedes estén presentables. La familia de Fleur es muy diferente a la nuestra: ellos están bien posicionados en la sociedad y no viven precisamente en el campo, así que espero que se comporten y que no le hagan bromas a ninguna de esas personas. ¡Ni siquiera sé si alguno de ellos habla Inglés!

—Será una pena si no entienden nuestros chistes —George sonrió.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Ahora bien, los he visto vestir elegantes chaquetas de dragón. Esas son ropas más apropiadas para ustedes dos¡así que muévanse!

Los gemelos sonrieron y giraron justo antes de Desaparecerse. La señora Weasley suspiró profundamente.

—¿Y qué vamos a usar nosotros, entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—No se preocupen, ustedes usaran sus túnicas de gala.

—¡Qué, cómo, todo el tiempo! —Ron tosió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo durante la boda. Pueden usar sus ropas regulares hasta entonces, si quieren. Sólo quería forzar a esos dos mequetrefes a estar decentes antes de que los invitados lleguen.

Era obvio para todos que la señora Weasley tendría un ojo (si no ambos) constantemente en los gemelos. Nadie se atrevió a hacerle enfadar durante el resto de la mañana, especialmente luego de que Fred y George regresaron dentro de un comiquísimo disfraz de dragón para dos personas.

—_¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo!_ —la furia de la señora Weasley era audible incluso por sobre las risotadas de Ron, Ginny y Harry.

—¡Pero, mamá! —Fred dijo desde la cabeza del dragón, usando una falsa voz de sorpresa— ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! _"Los he visto vestir un elegante disfraz de dragón. Eso es mucho mejor que sus chaquetas"._ ¡Ay!

La mitad de Fred del disfraz se separó de la mitad de George cuando el encantamiento _Diffindo_ de la señora Weasley le acertó. George, espiando desde el interior de la parte trasera, no se veía aterrado en lo más mínimo.

—¡No cambien mis palabras¡Ahora lárguense y vístanse apropiadamente _antes de que me enoje de verdad_! —gritó ella.

—¡Vamos, George! —Fred sonrió.

—¡Estoy moviendo mi trasero tamaño dragón, hermano! —respondió George.

Ron, Ginny y Harry dejaron de reír en el momento en que la señora Weasley apuntaba su mirada de "Terminen Con Eso". Por fortuna, Fred y George regresaron mostrándose más presentables, ahora vestidos apropiadamente con sus chaquetas y pantalones de piel de dragón. Eran la cosa más valiosa en la Madriguera.

Se esperaba que Bill arribase hacia el mediodía mediante el uso de un Traslator. Había enviado una lechuza indicando dónde y cuándo la materialización tendría lugar, así que el señor Weasley se aseguró de tener punto de llegada limpio al marcar el perímetro con algunos palos y una cinta amarilla de plástico. Harry no sabía de dónde había obtenido el señor Weasley una auténtica Cinta Delimitadora de la Policía Muggle Americana, pero ciertamente se veía encantado de cubrir una gran porción de su patio trasero con la leyenda _ALÉJESE – ESCENA DEL CRIMEN – ÁREA POLICIAL_.

—¡Arthur, dijiste que te habías deshecho de esa cosa tan horrible! —estalló la señora Weasley.

—No tuve el corazón para hacerlo, Molly, cariño, y ya ves que ha resultado muy útil.

La idea de ver a su hijo materializándose dentro de la _ESCENA DEL CRIMEN_ no estaba dentro de la idea de utilidad de la señora Weasley, pero ya estaba suficientemente ocupada vigilando a los gemelos como para prestarle demasiada atención a lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, así que abandonó el lugar antes de que se arrepintiese con más fuerza. Junto al señor Weasley, Ron también pensaba que la cinta era genial, pero Harry y Hermione no se atrevían a intercambiar una mirada. Sabían que reirían demasiado fuerte si acaso lo hacían.

—¿Crees que será una cálida bienvenida, Harry? —preguntó el señor Weasley, sonriendo radiante al resultado final con su querida cinta.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder. Se oyó un fuerte _CRACK_ y hubo un suave destello de luz, y entonces Bill y Fleur y algunas otras personas estaban de pie en el centro de la _ESCENA DEL CRIMEN_.

Harry jadeó. No se había olvidado de la apariencia de Bill desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando Fenrir Greyback prácticamente había diseñado un crucigrama con la cara de Bill, pero había sospechado que su rostro habría sanado mejor. Incluso _Ojoloco_ Moody tenía menos cicatrices, y mucho menos notorias que las de Bill.

Bill sonrió. Eso hizo que sus cicatrices se viesen peor.

—¡Bill! —dijo el señor Weasley, saltando por sobre la cinta policial y abrazando a su primer hijo. Detrás de ellos, Fleur comenzó a hablarle a las otras personas en un apresurado Francés. Había una pequeña niña junto a ella que miraba a Harry. Él la reconoció como Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur.

—¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! —dijo Bill mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Se agachó para pasar por debajo de la cinta policial sin siquiera notarla e inmediatamente abrazó al más alto de sus hermanos. Hermione codeó a Harry para que reaccionara y, con un poco de suerte, dejase de observar de esa manera las heridas de Bill.

—_¡Hola, Bill!_ —él chilló. No fue un buen comienzo, pero por fortuna Bill no lo notó.

La voz de Fleur vino flotando y Harry ahora la observó. Ella le hacía gestos con un delicado movimiento de manos mientras le hablaba a las otras personas, que eran una mujer alta e increíblemente hermosa de quien Fleur obtuvo todos sus encantos, un hombre bien parecido con delgado bigote rubio, y la pequeña Gabrielle. Ellos observaban, sorprendidos, y Harry entendió que era porque estaban en presencia de _"El Elegido"_.

—¡_Haggy_! —dijo Fleur a continuación, caminando hacia él y evadiendo la cinta policial con un suave contorneo de su mano. Su familia la siguió, dejando detrás un viejo y oxidado poste de cama— Esta es mi familia —dijo, altanera, moviendo sus manos hacia los recién llegados—: Mi _madrge_ Monique, mi _padrge_ Pierre, y _crgeo_ que ya conoces a Gabrielle.

Harry hizo una reverencia que supuso sería una buena forma de mostrar respeto. Monique reverenció a su vez y Pierre dio un paso al frente para estrecharle la mano. Ambos hablaban en un apresurado Francés del que Harry no entendió no una palabra, pero seguramente estaban emocionados de conocerle. Bill y el señor Weasley encaminaron hacia la casa, así que Fleur volvió a hablar guió a su familia fuera de la _ESCENA DEL CRIMEN_ y siguió los pasos de su prometido.

Harry observó a Ron. Él estaba encantado de volver a ver a Fleur, lo que hizo que Hermione se volviese un poco tiesa y malhumorada. Harry, sabiendo que se avecinaba una discusión, se excusó diciendo _"Iré a ver si la señora Weasley necesita que le ayude con algo"_ en el preciso instante en que Hermione empezaba a decir, en un tono demasiado familiar y peligroso, _"Ron, creo que debemos hablar…"_ y escapó de la escena con tal rapidez que, de hecho, Desapareció.

Ciertamente él no quiso hacerlo, pero su mente había estado en otra parte. No sólo su mente se había concentrado en un Destino deseado, sino que su Determinación y Deliberación estaban más allá de los límites del razonamiento sensato, enterrados profundamente en su subconsciente, una zona altamente dominante cada vez que uno deja de pensar para comenzar a actuar puramente por instinto.

Todo esto quiere decir que Harry se sorprendió mucho. En un primer momento él estaba en el jardín trasero, y cuando giró sobre sí mismo se encontró de repente en la habitación de Ginny, observando a su amada regresándole la mirada y lanzando un gritito dos segundos más tarde, cubriéndose con la pieza de tela más cercana que pudo encontrar (las sábanas de su cama, en este caso).

—_¡Harry!_ Qué–_¿Cómo te atreves?_ —ella se sonrojó, aunque no en el intenso tono bermellón que Harry acababa de alcanzar. Ciertamente Ginny no esperaba recibir visitas mientras se cambiaba de ropas en la privacidad de su habitación. Harry intentó moverse, pero su mente estaba totalmente perdida en una repentina mezcla de pasión prohibida, deseos secretos y, más que nada, total y absoluta vergüenza.

Ginny también estaba paralizada. A pesar de su expresión de espanto y horror, Harry pudo detectar una sombra de sonrisa en los bordes de esos lindos labios. Intentó hablarle. Todo lo que salió fue un patético _"Grr…"_ que, en realidad, sonó mucho peor. Sólo había sido un segundo, pero la imagen frente a él antes de que ella pudiese hacer buen uso de su sábana ocupaba ahora un importante y vistoso lugar en su mente y, Harry lo sabía demasiado bien, nunca dejaría de aparecer en sus sueños futuros.

—_Fuera_ —susurró ella. ¿Era aquello un casi imperceptible tono de diversión, pensó Harry—. Podemos… _discutir esto_… más tarde —añadió.

Harry asintió. Deseaba poder haber al menos parpadeado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba convencido que sus cejas habían llegado al techo. Dio su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en el patio trasero e intentó un nuevo giro de Destino, Determinación y Deliberación.

—… no que me importe¿entiendes? —terminó Hermione. Ni ella ni Ron parecían haberse percatado de que Harry se acababa de Aparecer algunos metros más allá del punto en que había Desaparecido, momentos atrás.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Ron, sus orejas enrojeciendo— _¡Bueno!_ —repitió— Si tú pudieras decidirte…–

—¡Si _yo_ pudiera–Ah, eso es tan _patético_¿Qué tal tú, entonces?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Ron, agitado— Quiero decir, _¿qué pasa conmigo?_ No tengo nada que decir.

—Oh¿verdad que no? —Hermione rió amargamente— ¿Qué pasó con el viejo _Won–Won_?

—_¡No…!_

—_¡Oh, sí, me atrevo!_ —Hermione dio un pisotón sobre el césped— Creo que ya crecimos lo suficiente como para confiar uno en el otro. Incluso podemos dejar de jugar y empezar a actuar de acuerdo a nuestras edades y situación. ¡Vamos a realizar un viaje muy serio, y en lo único que piensas es si Fleur te va a besar otra vez!

—¡Ella tiene parte de Veela! —dijo Ron, acobardándose un poco.

—¡Y _esa_ es una excusa cada vez más y más patética! —ella casi chilló, sus ojos se volvían acuosos y brillantes— ¿Qué no ves – No te das cuenta – Por qué no te…?

Lanzó un potente aunque corto grito de frustración, y luego lanzó sus manos a la camisa de Ron, acercándolo de golpe a un apretado abrazo y un profundo beso. Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon de repente, pero una vez que pasó el horror, la estupefacción y la sorpresa, él también envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, uniéndose al beso de una manera más relajada.

Harry se mantuvo quieto por algunos segundos. Luego giró lenta, muy lentamente, y dirigió su mirada al cielo. La vida era tan simple hacía apenas segundos atrás… ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan desquiciadamente demencial tan repentinamente?

–**o–**

**L**a familia de Fleur era gente muy amable, en verdad. Los Delacour fueron muy educados en respuesta a la hospitalidad de los Weasley. La señora Weasley llevó sus dotes culinarios más allá de lo conocido y sorprendió a los recién llegados con comida francesa. A Ron no le hacía gracia tener que digerir algo que ni siquiera podía pronunciar correctamente, pero los Delacour se veían encantados.

El señor Weasley, gracias a sus contactos en el Ministerio, había pedido prestado lo que parecía ser un gran maletín. Lo colocó en el césped, a varios metros de distancia del edificio de la Madriguera en sí, y extrajo su varita.

—Retrocedan, muchachos. Esto se expandirá —dijo, e inmediatamente dio unos golpes sobre el maletín con la punta de su varita.

Harry sólo había visto efectos semejantes en las caricaturas que Dudley veía por televisión. El maletín saltó, se agitó y comenzó a temblar de modo aterrador, y luego se abrió. Y se abrió otra vez, y otra, y _otra_. Se estaba desenvolviendo a sí mismo en algo muy grande y cúbico. Harry distinguió paredes internas y puertas, e incluso una chimenea. El señor Weasley, Ron y Harry debieron echarse atrás, despacio, mientras la cosa que alguna vez había sido un maletín ordinario decidía que siempre deseó ser una casa pequeña. Entonces, con un ensordecedor estampido, la casa aterrizó pesadamente en el césped, haciendo temblar el suelo.

—_Guau_… —dijo Harry. Fue so más honesta opinión al respecto.

—_Cabañas Transportables_ —sonrió el señor Weasley—. Muy caras, te lo aseguro, pero muy confiables también.

—¿Nadie se quedó adentro cuando vuelven a convertirse en maletín? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, sí, Julius McMorris, del Ministerio de Misterios, una vez se quedó atascado en uno de los modelos viejos —dijo el señor Weasley en el mismo tono que usaría para hablar del lindo clima de la noche anterior—. Por fortuna, este modelo tiene un Detector de Habitantes incorporado que impide que la casa vuelva a su forma original si hay criaturas vivas dentro.

Abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de Ron y Harry. Como siempre ocurría con las casas y acomodaciones de magos, Harry fue engañado por las dimensiones externas de la cabaña. Era mucho más grande por dentro. Le recordó a la tienda de campamento que el señor Weasley había pedido prestada para el Mundial de Quidditch, varios años atrás, excepto que esta casa tenía mucha más clase.

Exploraron el interior para asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecta condición. La casa estaba formada por una gran sala de estar con aquella chimenea que Harry había divisado mientras la casa se desenvolvía, había dos dormitorios, una pequeña cocina con comedor y cuarto de baño. Harry decidió no preguntar cómo el inodoro y la ducha se habían conectado al sistema de cañerías… Realmente no quería saberlo. _Magia_ era la mejor explicación que pudo encontrar, y esperaba estar en lo cierto.

—Esto es realmente genial —dijo Ron mientras cerraba un pequeño aparador—. ¿Cuánto dijiste que cuestan estas cosas?

—Miles de Galleons —susurró el señor Weasley—. Diría que tres mil por esta pequeña. También he visto Mansiones Transportables.

—¿_Por qué_ hay un lagarto embalsamado colgando del techo? —preguntó Ron, desviando la atención de Harry de los pensamientos que acababan de formarse dentro de su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y allí había, de hecho, un enorme lagarto embalsamado colgando del cielorraso.

—Oh, eso —dijo el señor Weasley—. Costumbres de Magos al Este de aquí. No podemos evitar hacernos notar.

Los Delacour encontraron su pequeño hogar bastante confortable, luego que el lagarto embalsamado fuese removido y depositado en el ático de la Madriguera, lo que le daba la seguridad a Harry de que el fantasma que vivía allí no lo encontraría para nada divertido.

El día después del arribo de los recién llegados fue el cumpleaños de Ginny. Despertó con una pila de regalos a los pies de su cama. Los agradeció a todos, pero no le dijo a Harry lo que pensaba del suyo sino hasta pasada la tarde. Ginny y Harry habían ido a caminar, Tonks los observaba desde una respetable distancia.

—Muchas gracias por tu regalo, Harry —Ginny dijo—. Me encantan estos pendientes. Pequeñas _Snitch_ colgantes… Incluso baten sus pequeñas alas y todo.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo él.

—Aunque no era lo que yo esperaba —ella agregó.

Se habían sentado sobre el césped. Lo alto de aquella colina verde en particular se había vuelto inconscientemente su lugar favorito.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. ¿Algo un poco más… _privado_? —ella sugirió con un suave ronroneo.

Hubo un suave _clic_ en la mente de Harry al escuchar ese tono, y todo pensamiento consciente se perdió para siempre. Sintió el cuerpo de ella deslizarse más cerca, lado a lado con el suyo.

Se puso colorado.

—¿Ya – Ya te pedí perdón por Aparecerme en tu habitación cuando tú–?

—No tienes por qué.

—Sólo que tú estabas–

—Fue un accidente —ella sonrió.

Lo abrazó. Él la abrazó a su vez. Fue un movimiento suave, sincronizado.

—La boda de Bill es en tres días —susurró Harry—. Me pregunto si Hagrid responderá mi carta.

—Lo hará —Ginny susurró—. Sabe de tu misión y no sospechará nada.

Se quedaron en esa posición, abrazándose y observando el sol del atardecer en el horizonte. Había algo que Harry tenía que decir.

—Será la noche después de la boda —dijo, casi en silencio—. La primer noche después de que la familia de Fleur se marche.

Ella asintió vagamente.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —dijo.

—Sí. Si lo hacemos antes de la boda vamos a causar mucha conmoción.

—Muy cierto.

Había algo más que Harry se moría por añadir, y Ginny pudo sentirlo antes de que él siquiera abriese la boca.

—No me arrepiento de mi decisión —ella dijo.

—¡No iba a quejarme de eso! —él clamó.

—¿Oh?

—Es otra cosa… uhm… sí, otra cosa.

—¿Y qué sería?

Harry titubeó. Colorado era muy suave para su color actual. Escarlata sonaba mejor.

—No pude evitar pensar que – bueno… estaremos como viviendo juntos.

—Es verdad —ella sonrió.

—Y – Y desde que… Ah, uhm, _quiero decir_–

—¿Tiene esto que ver con el hecho de que te Apareciste en mi habitación mientras me estaba cambiando de ropas? —preguntó ella, y las mejillas de Harry se volvieron más que simplemente escarlata al detectar el tono divertido de su voz.

—¿No es obvio? —tartamudeó— ¿Qué con nosotros viviendo juntos…? Es decir, _la tentación_ – Lo que quiero decir es… —Se detuvo y guardó silencio. Ginny estaba riendo por lo bajo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó él, ahora molesto.

—Has enfrentado la muerte tantas veces… y aún así te pones más nervioso frente a la mujer con la que quieres _estar_… —Ginny volvió a reír con suavidad. La cara de Harry se había olvidado del brillo escarlata y continuaba su paso hacia toda una nueva gama de rojos sin descubrir.

—Bueno —dijo él, fallando al evitar un tono levemente agudo que hizo a Ginny reír más fuerte—, ahí lo tienes, de acuerdo. Sólo… Sólo piensa en eso por un momento¿quieres? Ahí estaremos, solos. Tienes razón, lo admito, yo quiero… quiero… _estar_ contigo, pero tú eres…

—… ¿muy joven? —ella sonrió ampliamente— ¿O tal vez tú eres muy noble?

—Eh… Yo–

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Es difícil contenerse¿verdad? Yo también quiero _estar_ contigo, y no me avergüenzo de ello. Y sobre mi edad, creo que he crecido mucho más deprisa mientras aprendía cómo era el mundo que me rodeaba, cómo funcionaba, y cómo la gente podía llegar a ser tan desagradable en tan poco tiempo. Y si hay personas que pueden matar cuando son tan jóvenes¿por qué no podemos amar, en cambio¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo _yo_¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo _tú_?

Harry también la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba tan asombrado. El momento en que ella decidió abrir la boca y empezar a hablar fue cuando él comenzó a darse cuenta qué tan increíblemente fuerte era ella. Detrás de la niña quieta y tranquila había oculta una valiente guerrera, y él había visto mucho de ambas durante los últimos seis años.

Y aún quería ver mucho más.

—De todas formas —dijo él, intentando en vano que su voz volviese a un nivel bajo y calmo—, Ron y Hermione se reunirán con nosotros al poco de mudarnos. Posiblemente en, digamos¿una semana?

—Entonces será mejor que usemos esa semana sabiamente —ella sonrió, abrazando a Harry al punto de ebullición.

Él suspiró y sólo la abrazó. Estaba convencido de que no podría dormir, aquella noche: su mente estaba colmada de pensamientos suaves y rosados.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


End file.
